


昼与夜的情书

by Ashley777



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 狡槙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 两封书信，即是情书，也是遗书。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	昼与夜的情书

狡啮慎也:

当你看到这封信的时候，我们的游戏已经结束，而新的游戏才刚刚开始，不要着急，我不是来与你告别，而是来与你问好。

写信的时候，已是凌晨，月亮流进田野，像失落的长河，从宇宙破裂的山谷中坠下，太阳还沉睡在天幕里，它会沉默地迸裂，成为天空红色的泪滴。我从一个好梦里醒来，非常好的梦，在睡前，我读了聂鲁达的诗，也是好诗，现在我把它抄给你。

我们现在要做的，不仅仅是为了石竹和丁香，也不是去寻找蜜糖。需要用我们的手，去冲刺，去放火，看这险恶的世道是否敢，向这坚定的四只手和四只眼睛挑战。

不要惊讶，我偶尔也会看情诗，就像我偶尔也会梦见你，在我的好梦和噩梦里，都有你的存在。我做过两种梦，在第一种梦里，你在黄昏的麦田枪杀了我，如我所愿地拿起真实的杀意，在第二种梦里，你任由西比拉带走我的大脑，对我的人生做出最后的讽刺和羞辱。

今天，我做的是好梦，喜欢梦中的你，喜欢你用来枪杀我的左轮手枪，喜欢你在烈风中飘荡的黑色风衣，喜欢你开枪时肃穆的神情，喜欢你骑着喷火的摩托，像偏离轨道的行星一般飞出西比拉。

我也喜欢梦中的我，我拥抱我的死亡，再通过死亡完成复生。我不是教徒，但却喜欢复活这个象征，只有肉体完全死亡，灵魂才能永生。

二月，本该是有雪的季节，在西比拉统治季节之前，每个二月都有雪，在晴朗的天空下，在太阳底下灿灿地闪着，随风旋转，升腾，又下坠，像碎裂的星屑，裹藏着宇宙的诗篇和秘密，自由地覆盖在土地上，变成冬天的肌肤，白茫茫地亲吻深黑的泥土。

每一片雪花都是不同的，就像是不同的人不受压迫时自然生长的灵魂，多年前我收集了一片雪，从我的围巾上摘下来，印成模，透明的晶体，剔透的骨架，坠着修长的枝棱，对称的六角漂亮地伸展，我为留存住这转瞬即逝的光辉而幸福，如果西比拉的天空下还会下起雪，我可以一整个冬天什么事都不做，就在这间安全屋里制作雪花标本。

我的这片雪花，现在就裹在信里，被送给你。当然，即使我不送，你也会把这间小屋子里的你喜欢的东西带走，然后说出“孩子王”一样的话，“你的就是我的。”，就算我不同意，你也会对着我的幽灵说，“死人就少说点话吧。”这样的话。在你自己没有发觉的时候，你还挺可爱的。我之所以要特地告诉你，是为了提醒你，当你离开这个没有四季的国度拥抱冬天，那些落在你身上的雪花，每一片都有自己的灵魂。

说到这间屋里的东西，除了藤子不二雄的漫画，其他全归你，现在全套的漫画书已经太难收集。书架的最上层是普鲁斯特，左侧是福柯的《疯癫与文明》，最右侧是全套的莎士比亚，最底层是三部曲，《1984》、《我们》、《美丽新世界》，《重返美丽新世界》在某次活动中沾了血，我把它扔了，希望你能帮我在其他地方找到它的纸质版，倘若你终有一日重返西比拉，就把它放到书柜最顶端的小柜子里，我会来读。尼采在第二层，柏拉图在第四层，它们中间隔着一层卢梭，就像人的两只眼睛，一边在现代，一边在先古，用一道鼻梁隔开。我还有很多书，一本一本写下去，整张信都写不完，这些书是我从7岁就开始收集到现在，全部值钱的家当，但我猜，你感兴趣的都在这里了。

想要哪本，你都可以带走，但你必须起誓，像在婚礼的殿堂里对你的新娘一样，对你携带的书本起誓，无论贫穷或是富裕，疾病或是健康，顺境或是逆境，终身与它们相伴，不离不弃，直到死亡将你们分开。你不用向我起誓，因为即使死亡也无法将我们分开，对于这点，你我都心知肚明。

出于对书本的责任，在你颠沛流离的逃亡生涯中，你不能带走每一本，你只能有选择性地拿走你最想要的。我猜你会带走《追忆似水年华》，正如书中所说，凡属严重错误都有一个共同的性质：那就是没有克制感情的冲动。你之所以会来到此处，读我写的信，都是因为你犯下了错，你被情感冲昏了头脑，而我将以此终生为荣。你会带着《追忆似水年华》到四处的流亡地去，作为你污点的印记，给予它同等的愤恨与爱情。

在我的抽屉里，有一杯螺丝起子，一半琴酒，一半青柠汁，不加别的，我喝掉了一半，剩下的一半给你，别喝太多，狡啮警官应该不喜欢醉驾吧，我会坐在副驾驶上监督你的，还有两袋压缩饼干，一个番茄和三个苹果，都吃掉吧，就当作是告别的礼物。别太漫长，你一向干脆利落，对此，我一直十分欣赏。

你即将启程，从狭小到让人窒息的日本到别出去，脱离西比拉系统，只要你愿意继续往前，你可以到你想去的任何一处去，你要先去解体的韩国，爬上济州岛上的汉拏山，将崔求成的义眼沉进白鹿潭，他喜欢电脑电路，集成图和一切虚拟的时空，是个顶尖的黑客，算是我的小私心吧，我仍然希望他能去到自然真实一点的地方;再去法国，替我把王陵璃华子和王陵牢一的画(它就夹在第一本《追忆年华似水的第一部156页)卖给一个浪漫的画商，他要懂得春日的青，鸽羽的灰，晴空的蓝，他能看到璃华子对于父亲深切的爱，又能见证牢一无与伦比的才华，以及复杂又美丽的灵魂;接着你还要向前，去雾气浓浓的英国，看一场《猫》的音乐剧，不知道在那无限的可能性里，御堂将刚先生是否能够被选中，登上Heaviside Layer从虚无的假面代理人中找到自己的脸;当然，你要去意大利，随便选一家悠闲的咖啡馆，喝上一下午的蓝山，不要工作，什么都不要干，金原祐治很累了，让他休息一会儿，在没有色相检测的地方看看日落。那些西比拉的游魂，我将他们托付给你，你能为他们在新世界寻找到意义，总有一处的麦地，允许长出不合规矩的稗子，即使它永不饱满，永远残缺。

还有很多地方，很多事物等待着你去探寻，你要去看雄伟高大的珠穆朗玛峰上峭立的岩壁，最南端绚烂到迷幻的极光下上浮的鲸鱼，茂密的热带雨林里斑斓的老虎，那些散落在海洋中还未沉入死亡的岛屿与岛上的文明，去看苔绿覆盖的雪原流过淌着伏特加的长河，这条长河如何使得陀思妥耶夫斯基诞生，要是有可能，你甚至可以登上火星，去看玫瑰色的天空，蓝紫色的太阳，连绵起伏的粉色沙丘，传说那里在很久很久以前还下过雨。

你要去全世界旅行，敲开全世界每一扇闭合的门，去经历美丽与危机的洗礼，被爱与同分别吻过，最后再选择你最爱的地方的落脚，我不知道你终将去往何处，反正不是我的安全屋。

你要去做你喜欢的事，除了吸烟、锻炼以及追捕猎物以外，你真正喜爱的事，那些药物和禁锢为你戴上了太久的镣铐，让你成为训练有素的猎犬，让某些习惯根深蒂固地植入你的生活，我保证，你会度过一段无聊、沉重、无所事事的时光，你会不知道那多余出来的大把大把的时光应该怎么度过，失去追逐的目标，你会陷入一片无意义的虚无之中，太多的自由涌入你的胸腔，而你来未来得及过滤，那些侵占力极强的事物就开始爆炸。

你得试着去改变，比如早起一个小时跟上我的作息，或者多吃点番茄，一天一个番茄医生不来找你，把头发染成白色，摆脱常规的黑色，戒掉香烟，养一只宠物(以上纯粹开玩笑，如果你真的要染发，也建议不要染成白色，那太夸张了)。我希望你更加爱惜生命，远离危险，少去思虑未来，活在最简单的当下，做一个快活的流浪者，一个单纯的乐天派，虽然我几乎可以预见，你一个都做不到，就像我常常劝解自己，却一个也没有做到一样。

我有幸一窥狡啮慎也的灵魂，强大、桀骜，谨慎并且阴郁，即使不再做西比拉的猎犬，他也只有成为一头傲慢的独狼，永不随波逐流，永不随遇而安，真不知道这该是个优点，亦或是一种缺陷，愿你找到你真正热爱的事物。

至于那些属于我的小爱好，相信不用我多说，你追查了那么久，早就对我一清二楚。你要去剧院里看莎士比亚的戏剧，看麦克白精神错乱的落幕，哈姆雷特戏剧性地死亡，仲夏夜圆满的梦，威尼斯商人的审判，你要看所有的悲剧和喜剧，人生才能圆满，我会在你的身边，无论是罗密欧与朱丽叶热吻的时候，还是罗密欧服毒自尽，朱丽叶垂泪叹息之时，我都在你的身边。你被允许和我聊天，分享秘密，如果你想落泪，我会聆听你的泪水，如果你想亲吻我，我也不会拒绝。

我喜欢寺山修司，我们可以一起前往影院，在几乎无人的大厅里，看《把书丢掉来到这个城市》和《再见,箱舟》的重映， 2111年的娱乐退回到原始的浅薄，张扬舞爪地侵入人们的生活，还未来得及抵抗，便会被这喧哗的色彩夺走目光，在淡色的欢笑与和谐的音符中，忽略深沉的质问，好的电影还是要回到1983年前。你会问，和你一起看电影的我是否是真实的，我会告诉你，我真实存在，世界上没有比想象力更真实的存在。我在想象中，追寻你整整三年，而你还有更多的时间追寻着我，和我玩一场想象力的游戏。

你将带我去圣加仑修道院图书馆，穿上毛毡鞋，踏进最古老的图书馆，斑斑斑驳的天顶画已经褪色、灰泥彩绘的墙面还遗留着浅浅的色彩，34面大窗透进明亮的光线，中世纪的地球仪上游着奇怪的鱼，风鼓着船帆，我们所在的世界不过是一个粉红色的小点，渺小的微不足道，被西比拉封锁在禁忌的和谐中，与世隔绝。中世纪的拉丁文圣经被供奉在高台上，逃离伊甸园的你和我从它身边匆匆掠过，像两只无药可救的黑山羊。

你不会就此停步，我知道你不会，你不甘于这种轻松的类似游牧的生活，你身上赋有某种使命，不管你承认不承认，它都存在你的灵魂深处，那是时代所赋予你的沉重。你会被推到世界的舞台，你的能力将被运用于处理世界难题，在四处穿梭，像哆啦A梦一样去帮助一个又一个大雄，或许有一天你又会重返我们出生的这个国度，那被西比拉困在东经130度到145度，北纬30度到北纬35度之间的小岛屿，又能够重新与整个世界紧密相连。

西比拉体制内的人们陷入了不同程度的身份认同危机之中。社会将我们杀死两次，一次是才华，一次是灵魂，内在的自我随时都可能经历周期性的崩解，为贴合西比拉的需求，丧失本身洞悉的能力，成为空洞的填充物，像棉花一样支撑不起人类的躯体。

然而时间不断地向前，演化的欲望和压力，会透过一次次的现实经验，不顾阻拦地碾压而去，但西比拉出极力地抵抗人的本能，意图巩固理性并维持现状的和谐，亦即维持熟悉已知的一切。人们将能量内耗在如履薄冰的色相上，为维持本不可能的平衡战战兢兢，被一种精神上的眩晕所支配，如同站在被深渊凝视着，在粉身碎骨前摇摇欲坠，仿佛轻轻迈出去一步，便会跌落下去，且万劫不复。如果人们长期地处于僵化或受限的状态，或是觉得必须采取一些新的行动来消除这些限制，就会出现身份认同的危机。

每个人都在经历危机的洗礼，在危机之下滋生孤立无援的慌张，心灵的缝隙中长出孤独。我从不鄙夷孤独，相反我夸耀它，我赞美它，那是一个灵魂不肯屈服于世俗的象征。我会说你和我一样孤独，这个过去你不肯接受的赞美，我想现在，在你读这封信的时候，你大概可以放下陈见，坦然地接受我，毕竟还有什么仇怨能够跨越死亡，越过坟墓来和我相见。(坟墓只是一个死亡譬喻，并不代表真实需求，我不需要一个匣子，或是一个纪念碑。)

我想说，每个孤独的人，至少拥有一个完整的灵魂。孤独并非是我要对抗的对象，孤独，像一个尖叫的孩童，滔滔不绝地自言自语，说出我闭口不谈的秘密、事实、梦想、幻觉，它逼迫我寻找真实的自我，从一片混沌中打捞自己的灵魂，那是种奇异的经历。而我的灵魂维持着人格的平稳，使我成为我，连贯地贯通整个人生，未被西比拉打成一截一截的惨红。

一个拥有灵魂的人总是被嘲笑不合时宜，又或者被认为是残酷，缺乏同理心，没有人情味的，但是如果一个人，人笑亦笑，人哭亦哭，那么他就得准备好人死亦死，人活亦活了。这意味着他既是健全的，又是最残缺的，类似于一个既活着又已死去的状态，在西比拉你可以看见许许多多的活死人，漫无目的地走着，被系统推着走向人生的完结。只有死去的时候，才算是真正地活着。

没有灵魂的人，这正是西比拉渴望的人，它要杀死过热情，以及对人类和拥抱的渴望。在这里，越是热烈地撞向这个世界，世界就越是退缩着戴上面纱。没有人需要真正的爱，或是真正的恨。在活着的时候，血液还滚烫着，就要假装它没有一丝一毫的温度，在这具复杂的躯体里，让大脑休息，只有循环系统不竭地转着。莫踏草坪！这便是人们借以安身立命的墓志铭。

说起来有些讽刺，先知女巫，古希腊的代传神谕者，“女巫西比拉用她宣布神谕之口……代神而言，不要听我的，而要听逻格斯说。”，逻格斯具有思想和语言的双重含义，而现在这个与先知女巫同名的系统，想要取代人类的思想，限制人类的语言，向世间播撒思想罪，真是够好笑的。

你知道，我不是个革命家，不会开出巴士底狱的第一枪，不会升上十月革命的红旗，不能像革命派一样演讲发表《独立宣言》，不要误认为我是位领袖，不，我所拥有的是一种比领袖气质更要低劣的东西，比领袖、专制甚至比西比拉还不如的东西。这是一种使我不受欢迎，像牛虻一般被驱赶的怀疑主义。

我像一个坐在灯塔里的人，被放置在高高的象牙塔上、终日注视着起伏不定的深海、裸露的岩石，海面下的暗礁，搁浅的盲鱼，沉船的碎片。我能够看到危险的预言，墙上出现的文字，但是我无力阻止灾难。这场灾难不像是旋风、暴雨、喷发的火山或是地震，显而易见地明显，它爆烈又温和，顺着毛细血管向上渗透进我的生活。使我忧心忡忡。

我瞭望着坚固的体系，西比拉或者不仅仅是西比拉，坚固的岩石，高耸入云的摩天大楼，摩天楼底下被压缩的人群，固化的阶级，催眠般渗透式的娱乐，虚伪的民主，真实的独裁，过度放任的自由，时时刻刻旋转的探照灯，它无情地不停旋转，监视并注视着我。我的所有本领都被耗尽，用以努力观看、领会世界的戏剧性。

我所要针对的，甚至不仅仅是西比拉，我要的不是暴力地取代一个系统。西比拉只是一个名字，将她推翻之后，人们又会建立起诺亚，或者以西结种种先知系统。就算先知系统被人们抛弃，人们又会转头去寻求怎么样的世界呢？真是让人不安。历史总是在重复上演，在那个动物庄园里，动物赶走了农场主，猪又挺着肚子，学着人的样子踮起脚站起身，挥舞起鞭子，光光改变西比拉是不够的，如果人类还未完成的灵魂的觉醒，或是浑浑噩噩地跟从欲望，毫无节制地索求过度的自由，亦或是宛如温驯的绵羊，盲目地跟从领头，成为被役使的乌合之众，都只会滑向糟糕的悲剧结局。

我想看人类灵魂的光辉，我知道在西比拉大多数人不承认灵魂的存在，将生物力场、Domi认定为判定标准，然而灵魂本先于肉体之前诞生，不朽不死，超脱于此世，在此处寂灭，又在别处复生。高于头顶闪耀的群星，甚于高于可以随意打扮的历史。它是唯一可以恒定且永存的存在。

现在我写下这封信的时间是2111年的2月11日，凌晨5点，隔着柏拉图的时代2500年，与《社会契约论》错过了三个世纪，尼采那个疯子大概轮回了3次(如果轮回真的存在)，和寺山修司的出生相隔176年，离开1984已经129年，你在28年前出生，我将会在24以内死亡，你还将活得很长，未来才刚刚在你的脚下延伸，还有很长，你会经历至少一次大变革，三次金融危机，五次世界末日的预言，你会经历50岁的灰色中年，然后品尝80岁老年危机的苦难，谁能想象呢，28岁挺拔又健康的狡啮慎也佝偻下躯体，那双冷静平稳的双手，颤抖着拿不稳东西，年轻饱满的皮肤上长出令人生厌的老年斑，我会嘲笑你，真老啊，狡啮慎也，没想到你会有这么一天。而你却无法嘲笑我，我的过去是个秘密，我的未来已经断绝，死在年轻的岁月，由你亲手画下句号，过于完美。

信就写到这里，我要前往燕麦田，赴一个约，你会在成熟的麦穗之间找到我，我喜欢麦田，就像我喜欢上次我们相遇的诺娜塔，不管它的内部藏着多好不可告人的秘密，多少鲜血淋漓的罪恶，它总有个漂亮的名字，像个乌克兰女孩，梳着长长的金色的辫子，会唱古老的哥萨克歌谣。

我们还会再见！

槙岛圣护

2113年2月11日

槙岛圣护,

现在是2164年的2月11日，23点45分，再过6个月零5天，我将迎来自己80岁的生日，西比拉已经从我的生活中消失了41年，距离你的死亡，跨过了整整51年，真奇怪，我追踪你不过3年，相见不过3次，第一次甚至只在朦胧间看见了你模模糊糊的背影，你的幻影或者说鬼魂却跟随了我51年。

你的预测还是过于保守，至今为止，我经历了7次大变革，21次金融危机，17次世界末日的预言，中年危机比你预测的早些，47岁就来，原因是失业，80岁的老年危机，倒是四平八稳，75岁以前，我一直以为自己很健康，75岁那年中风住了次院，一年后又由于心脏病住了第二次院，身体机能无法逆转，和你所在的国度越来越近了。

我现在由于脊柱弯曲，身高缩水了5厘米，虽然没得帕金森，由于神经受损，双手确实抖得厉害，都怪年轻时候，折磨过太多次自己的大拇指，现在给你写信的时候，很不方便。至于老年斑，我数了数，一共九颗，左脸4颗，右脸5颗。要来嘲笑我吗，槙岛。不过你的鬼魂好像在给我念《当你老了》，你还是穿着那件我们在诺娜塔相遇时的那件白衬衫，在晨曦下散着一头长发，一点都没老，我也是刚发现，还挺好看的。

我去了韩国，照你的要求把义眼沉进白鹿潭，我没去回收崔求成这家伙的假眼，在海外让人造了一枚，我记得崔的义眼是琥珀色，和你的眼睛同色。韩国完成了统一，伩息战战士的地位被捧的很高，崔求成还是“飞鱼”组织的老板，受到了很多人的尊敬，他们给他修了一个坟，每年2月11日都会去祭拜，络绎不绝香火旺盛，不知道他本人会作何感想，参拜的人甚至在旁边也为你也修了一个坟，我很不高兴。

王陵璃华子和王陵牢一的画我都卖出去了，璃华子的画很像她的父亲，美丽妖娆，宗教意味很强，不过画作稍显稚嫩，灵气稍微不足，我卖给了一个小画商，王陵牢一的画倒是引起了不小的轰动，艺术鉴赏家说它震撼了人的心灵，将人性的恶宣泄在纸上，剖开人深层的灵魂，将它引入画展，目前已经在卢浮宫和大英博物馆展览过，下一步可能会去荷兰。可惜王陵牢一早在2112年脑死亡再也无法提笔作画，他的大量画作也被销毁，未能保留下去，说实话，我无法欣赏牢一的画，天空犹如滚动着的血与火，太过浓艳压抑，容易唤醒令人恐惧的回忆。

《猫》我去看了，抱歉，我大概还是无法接受那种诡异的着装，看着有些渗人，让人犯罪指数飙升呢(笑)，御堂将刚会怎么想我完全不知道，你倒是在一边看得津津有味的样子，然后告诉我御堂将刚一定会喜欢那些皮毛套装，乐意去扮演的，毕竟他对于虚拟人物的品味和音乐剧很相仿啊，不管是说出这种话的你，还是御堂将刚都太糟糕了，或者说，会和这样的你对话的我，也糟糕透顶了。

至于意大利的咖啡厅嘛，那真是段无聊的经历，我一边喝咖啡一边就睡意昏昏，由于长期加班喝咖啡的缘故，普通的咖啡根本对我起不到什么作用。意大利人还真是悠闲的过分，这点和西班牙人很像，在白天沉睡，夜间复生，如果想要工作，还不如吃两片阿司匹林，如果宜野座在的话，肯定会说有着这种座右铭的民族应该好好反省自己才对。总之，我困的要死，强撑着不要睡着，完成了看日落的任务，太阳掉下去，像是熔化的糖稀，金原祐治如果在这里坐着，大概会产生好饿，想去吃晚饭，这种普通的联想吧。如果他真的这么想的话，大概也能拥有平凡平静的人生了。

你没有提到藤间幸三郎，是顾及到我还是讨厌那个人吗。我听说他邀请你加入西比拉(笑)，没想到你也有这么失策的时候，被自己曾经的同伴背叛和讽刺的滋味一定很糟糕吧，总之我是幸灾乐祸地笑了，槙岛圣护愤怒又懊恼的样子，可是一道不可多得的风景线啊。你一定狠狠地挖苦过藤间一遍，但是藤间的脑子满不在乎，甚至会反讽气急败坏的你花了那么久原地打转，距离真理却越来越远。看着和你一样的免罪体质对你根本丝毫了解，就这么投入西比拉的怀抱，对于你这种孤独的边缘型人格小孩子来说，更是致命性的打击吧，啊，糟糕，想到这里就觉得又可怜又好笑。

没想到你这么在乎你身边的那些手下，我还以为你对他们毫不在意，所以那副超越常人的冷酷的样子是装出来的吗？如果是演技的话，那你的演技确实值得夸赞，不愧是喜欢莎士比亚的男人。几十年前，常守朱还找到我，说你是个让人棘手的男人，大概将你误会成拥有操纵人心的能力，蛊惑了他人来顺应你的欲望，对于被利用的人用完就扔的马基雅维利主义者了。糊弄下小朱还算可以，可是对于像我熟读《君主论》的人来说，你就糊弄不过去了。我其实倒反期望你确实是那种让人，这样我就大可以彻底摆脱你、讨厌你。

我去了东南亚，热带雨林的老虎黑黄相间，也没有特别斑斓，我加入了反抗军，帮助他们反叛集权组织。那里的人爱憎分明，敏感又情绪化，容易冲动，随性做事，几乎没有什么规律和束缚，和西比拉完全相反，自由得有点过了头，像你这样挑剔的怀疑主义者想必也不会喜欢吧，你的幽灵对此意见很大，真希望你本人也在这里，能和我谈谈你的想法。在这里，我看到了最灿烂的星河，蓝紫色的夜空，金色的星星，我像是幕布，它们才是演员，而你甚至不在我身边，我与幻觉中的纯白的鬼魂约会。

我去到了珠穆朗玛峰，是从尼泊尔这边，山势比较平缓，如果从中国那边看过去就能看到更险峻更巍峨的山势吧。虽然现在的我已经不适合去海拔那么高的地方旅行了，总归还是有一些期待。在尼泊尔那边也遇到了不得了的事，或者说，我就是这种会主动冲向危险的人吧，用上了你最喜欢的必杀技侧后踢还有三连打，不得不说，你那不知道从哪里学来的格斗技巧还挺实用的。我还观摩了天zang 的仪式，手拿转经筒的和尚在高台为死者超度，把遗体的肉一块块割下，献给秃鹫分食，通过这种高尚的奉献行为，才能赎回生前所有的罪孽，灵魂得到解脱。肉身是罪恶的桎梏，祭献出肉身的皮，才可换的灵魂的生，像是你才会理解的宗教。大师发现观看的我，又对我吟诗，“瞬息浮生，薄命如斯，低徊怎忘？”低徊怎忘，像是看透了我。

南极的冰川因为气候变暖的原因，雪融化了很多，藻类一道又一道，亮红色，像雪开在冰原上，冰雪太白太亮，有种血腥的肃杀之意。企鹅因为可捕食的动物迁移的缘故数量锐减，有些种类在我到达之前，就已经永久地消，更多的被饲养在动物园，在南极几乎无法见到。我陷在雪藻地里，头顶是令人晕眩的极光，隐隐的辰砂绿，被天空冷冻成靛青，在镜头下平移，闪出饱和的亮红与沉冷的永固紫，在下降之时束成一道桔色的光。有雪落下，我做成了雪模，和你的那片不像，它被完整的六边形包裹着，冷硬又坚固。

许多岛屿都随着上涨的海平面而下沉，再也找不到过去的遗迹，不如说日本到2173年还没有因为板块运动滑进马里亚纳海沟简直是个奇迹，2128年你和崔求成设计的方舟计划被破解，新政府已将它投入实验，不做罪犯的话，说不定能做个拯救者，不过在你那里，二者之间或许区别不大。我已经无法为你带回那些已经被地球抹消的土地的遗迹，只能买些书回来给你，《沉没的亚特兰蒂斯》、《马尔代夫的消亡史》、《再见斐济》就放在柜子上的第三个抽屉里。

我去到俄罗斯的时刻是个暖春，高加索山脉一片苍翠，叶塞尼河漾着淡绿，没有遇上雪风，天空高远，云层疏淡。我裹着左轮进入一家旧书店，竟然被怀疑成特工，本以为会被送到警局，意外地只是被要求签名和合影。我买了陀思妥耶夫斯基的《罪与罚》、《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》给你，还带了托尔斯泰的《安娜·卡列尼娜》、《战争与和平》给宜野座伸元，一个陀思妥耶夫斯基，一个托尔斯泰，还真有你们的风格，这几本书我都没机会送出去，和宜野座的关系一直未能修复，至于你的那份……谁知道呢，和幽灵的读书会能算作传达到了吗？

火星当然是没去过，你是在捉弄我吗？竟然定了这么一个奇怪的目的地，我看起来像是有做宇航员的潜质吗？真是的，饶了我吧。不过前两天，我在电视机上看到了一条新闻，火星又下了一场暴雨，在粉红色的天空与深红色的沙地之间，积起一片浅浅的蓝色，我想要告诉你。

你让我试着做出改变，早起一个小时比较轻松，刚脱离西比拉的时候，我远离一切精神药物，戒断反应比我想象的更强，我曾一晚晚地睁眼睡不着，或者闭上眼睛，就看见西比拉纯白色的医疗室，白炽灯仿佛可以吞没影子，像是永远不会坠落的白夜，高高地悬在头顶，房屋正在熔化，流着黑色的沥青，一道又一道地流下来。有时候也会想到那个燕麦田，金光的麦穗，昏暗的光线，然后我开了枪，然后视野就会模糊不清，晕眩感袭来，像是在梦中或是高烧的情况下才会有的感受，你倒下，鲜血从额头流下，然后整个天空都开始倾斜，流血，浸入那块麦田。直到后来，精神状态好转以后，失眠的症状也没有缓解，自然而然地，就养成了早起一个小时的习惯。

染发这件事我一直没去做，感觉是社会青年，小混混之类的才会把头发染成奇奇怪怪的颜色，没有贬低你的意思，你就当作这个循规蹈矩惯了的男人的固执吧。不过，到了80岁，黑色素已经停止供应，头发自然而然地白了，我懒得去染发，反正你这家伙也想看我白发的样子，干脆就不管，让他顺势这么长下去了，灰白色，刺棱棱地站着，固执地像是哨兵，完全无法让它们顺滑下来。

5年前中风被医生强迫戒烟，减少了每日吸烟的数量，从一天12支变成了7支，自认为做出了不小的牺牲，不过你对此并不满意，总是叨念着要让我完全戒掉才行，否则的话就要从柏拉图谈到胡赛尔，跨越几千年的说教可真是让人受不了，哲学说教就更加受不了了，死人就少说点吧，真是让人困扰的家伙。76岁那年的心脏手术过后，倒是在医院强制戒烟成功，每次戒断反应严重的时候，你总是要出来调侃我，我让你滚回去不要再来了，你却和我说，不是你要来，是我想要看到你。这么直白地揭穿我，让我感觉不太好。

我养了宠物，本来打算养一只狗，结果受到寺山修司的影响，最后选择了猫。寺山修司这么形容猫，猫——有胡子的女孩。猫——黑夜中的宝石欺骗犯。猫——没有私隐的名侦探。总觉得用来形容你也适合。

猫是只优雅的白猫，毛又长又软，金色眼瞳，我给它取名叫書庫，受到了名字的影响，她好像真的很喜欢书的样子，经常懒懒地趴在书上，圈着尾巴，垂下耳朵，呼噜噜地哼着小调，像一团柔软又有温度的雪，它最喜欢夏目漱石的《我是猫》，大概那块区域采光最好。心情好的时候，温柔又亲切，我叫她Shogo，她就会像小狗狗一样跑出来撒娇，用身子蹭我的腿，把脖子伸出来让我给它抓痒，蹭进我的怀里让我抱着她睡觉，又小又软，抱在怀里舒适温暖，很适合当做活着的抱枕。发脾气起来却很火爆，会用喵喵拳来打我，在我工作的电脑上跳来跳去，我看书的时候一整只趴在书上撒娇，趁我睡觉的时候抓花我的脸，我很宠她，从来不对她发脾气，倒是她常常颐指气使地对着我喵来喵去。

总的来说，Shogo真的很乖巧，从来不会挑剔我给她吃的猫粮，连续几年吃同一种猫粮也不会抱怨，不像你那么难以伺候。

对着我的麦片粥发牢骚说当初想要毁掉超级燕麦田，就是因为燕麦毁掉了人类的早餐和冰箱，每次有烦心事，就打开我的冰箱，看着只有大量压缩食品和速冻食品的冰箱感叹，“新的火焰可以把旧的火焰扑灭，大的苦痛可以使小的苦痛减轻；头晕目眩的时候，只要反方向再转上几圈；一桩绝望的忧伤，也可以用另一桩烦恼把它驱除。只要看见你贫瘠的冰箱，世界上还有什么不能忘却的痛苦。”，一旦我开始吃肉类和蛋类，就开始搬出素食主义的那套理论教育我，分明是个不可知论者，却开始大谈《圣经》，“在你的一切的住处，脂油和血都不可吃，这要成为你们世世代代永远的定例。”，自己吃面包喝红酒的时候，就完全忘记了那是耶稣的血和肉。虽说讨厌蛋类，却很着迷于玛德琳蛋糕，非要配着红茶喝下去，拜托大少爷，我可是在过逃亡生涯啊，哪里有那么好的条件，难道你对逃亡生涯的理解，就只到被崔求成用鳕鱼和白兰地供着这种粗浅的生活了。好了，别再和我说崔求成的厨艺了，我并不想知道。

她陪伴了我五年，与我共度了许多美好的时光，最后在我怀里闭上了眼睛，寿终正寝，没有痛苦，那时我颠沛流离只能选择一个没有地标的树林，我把它和《我是猫》都埋在松林下，风吹过，松针簌簌地下落，那五年短得就像一秒钟。

你让我爱惜生命，远离危险，少去思虑未来，活在最简单的当下，做一个快活的流浪者，一个单纯的乐天派。真亏你能说出这种话，这个让我踏入危险，害我折寿，色相浑浊，从监视官堕落成执行官，最后拿起真实的杀意，变成普遍性罪犯的人竟然会说这种话，真是让人头疼。年轻的时候自然是做不到，就算我不去主动寻求，也会被主动找上门来，也许我天生就是这种倒霉的体质吧，这种事到了47岁，二次失业以后竟然也丝毫没有好转，接连又遇到许多事件，麻烦就好像是为我而生的，现在到了晚年总算是可以好好休息了。又觉得闲不下来，正在努力按照你说的调试自己。至少做一个单纯的乐天派已经做到了，我现在生死看淡，就算死在今晚也不会有什么怨言了。不，怨言还是有一点的，和你死在同一天是不是有一点太刻意了。

我真正喜爱的事物，煎鸡蛋以及黑椒牛排，更喜欢的是早晨的新鲜的煎鸡蛋，以及香喷喷黑椒牛排。我忍受得了谋杀案、流血事件、你对我摆的臭脸，但是我必须肚子里有点儿东西，我需要有营养的东西，开胃的东西。我确信，如果每个人都能吃到好吃的早餐，他就不会对人类的苦难发出诅咒，好了，别再盯着我看，我有帮你准备其他早餐，你不也津津有味地喝起一杯新鲜咖啡，吃起一片烤面包了吗，我甚至还在凌晨起床，为你打了一杯番茄汁！因此还忍受了许多人异样的眼光，都怪你的幽灵一直纠缠着我，我对于你的死亡，患上一种完完全全的健忘症。什么，你说是我不允许你死亡吗？切，无稽之谈。

你的那些小爱好，每一件我都有在做，说实话，莎士比亚已经看腻了，你还有喜欢别的戏剧吗？奥尼尔的《天边外》也是不错的选择，罗伯特放弃天边外的幻想之时，太阳正在悲壮地下落，而当他死去之时，日出却固执地撑满天边。你在那个黄昏看见的又是什么呢？坠落的寒鸦，燃烧的日落，还是振翅欲飞的红蜻蜓。

寺山修司的人生有如落樱，生于战火中的昭和，在平和的昭和末尾猝然逝世，这样的短暂与绚烂是否也是你所追寻的事物呢？我挺喜欢这个人，不过他总是说些扎心的话，他说，如果谁不从自己的记忆里解放出来，那他就不能算一个真正自由的人。你看我都快80的人，竟然还被同一段记忆束缚，像你这样热爱自由的人，会嘲笑我竟然输的那么彻底吧。他还说，单恋也是恋爱的一种形式，对象是想象力。所以你到底该算是想象力还是算作真实的游魂呢，真是一个死了也不让人好好安生的男人。

我和你看了将近200次《抛掉书本到街上去》，却没有一次真正地抛掉了书本，晃动的镜头，梦魇般潮湿，斑斓的色泽，以及落陷般的下沉。兔子、飞行、老去的旧屋、足球、妓女、马雅可夫斯基的诗句、金黄的麦田、佛教与被暴力侵犯的妹妹，困在温水缸中静静死去般的结局。这是你眼中的世界吗？我挺喜欢北村英明和娼妇的恋爱故事，在我的想象里，我会对你这么做，在一间杂乱的小屋里，剪掉你的指甲，喂你喝掉药水，然后将你推倒，雪白的床单上画着娟秀的文字，拉开窗帘，一片无尽的稻田。

圣加仑修道院图书馆在我前来之前就遭遇了一场的火灾，传说是恶意纵火，我们永远不知道是明天先来还是意外先来，我去到的时候只能看到一座巴洛克式建筑的骨架，对称工整，里面古老的藏书以及中世纪的壁画只能全靠想象。你很失望，作为补偿，我们从瑞士向到荷兰，阿姆斯特丹的梵高博物馆，星夜，沉闷压抑的脏棕色麦田，暗蓝色沉寂的夜空，寒鸦开启昏暗的暮色，是天与地的链接，你告诉我，在最初这幅画里的麦田是闪亮的明黄色，比那日我们所见的那块燕麦田还要闪亮，时间让颜料褪色，当黄色涂料中的铬从铬（VI）中还原为铬（意味着它获得了电子）时，就会发生这种变化。 

然后你对我微笑，我知道你要说什么，你又要翻开2500多年柏拉图的《斐多》，颜料会褪色，建筑被焚毁，岛屿被海水淹没，北极融化，南极长出茂密的雪藻，地球终将太阳核聚变膨胀而成的红巨星吞噬，天空中星辰终有寿限，唯有灵魂，先于肉体之前就诞生，不朽不死，超脱于此世，在此处寂灭，又在别处复生。

你让我到四处旅行，再找到住所定居，我的定居所是你的安全屋，说来话长，你的安全屋和这些图书都算得上是多灾多难，西比拉试图毁坏掉你收藏的纸质图书，被常守朱暗中保护下来，她也认为书本作为书籍本身无罪，到了西比拉后的新时代，这些书籍又差点被政府征收回去，作为最古老的纸质书的藏品。你的居所差点被极端的忌恨者焚毁37次，遭遇拆迁改建的事件27次，最后竟然阴差阳错地还在，等到我回到这个居所，竟然还是我离去时的原样，福柯在左，莎士比亚在右，乌托邦在最底层，柏拉图和尼采之间隔着卢梭，我将普鲁斯特放回最上层，把你要的《重返美丽世界》放进盒子里，一切好像又回到杀掉你的那个黄昏，我心烦意乱地驱着你的车，前往这间安全屋，暮色将我裹住，我昏昏沉沉地看着《追忆似水年华》，待了一个多月。

你说的没错，我选择带走的书确实是《追忆似水年华》，我将他带到世界各地，它曾被反抗军的盟友悄悄偷去阅读，有几页甚至被滴上了油蜡，又被尼泊尔的女孩拿去朗诵，再漂泊到墨西哥，变成那里可怜的小男孩的睡前故事。它与我一同前往多个国家，接触到不同的政体，高度集权的皇帝制度，寡头政治，无政府主义，反抗军，恐怖组织，遇见不同的人，或是凶猛或是温顺，或是严肃沉默是热情奔放，或是罪恶或是善良，或是向往自由或是渴望秩序。在我将书本归还原处的一瞬间，我忽然意识到，我属于这里，就像我在宠物店里邂逅那只白猫，都是命中注定的缘分。

现在，我就在你的安全屋里写字，窗外是一片黑暗，好困，睁不开眼，既不想讨论哲学，也不想讨论政治，想说的话，就由我明天亲口说给你听吧，信就写到这里，我要去睡了。

晚安，圣护，我们还会再见！

狡啮慎也

2164年2月11日


End file.
